Eagle Three M
by Sewtunes
Summary: This story is a continuation of my Eagle Three story and has been moved to the M section. The content is not suitable for younger readers or anyone who doesn't like to read about adult interactions. It will remain here. The timeline is still between Eagle two and Backwards Day.
1. Chapter 1

Eagle Three 5

Author's Note: You'll find the first four chapters of this story in the T section. This chapter moves Sam and Jules forward in their relationship and is no longer suitable for younger readers. And you have SYuuri to thank for her gentle prodding asking me to update! My muse deserted me and needed a kick to get moving again.

According to the exchange between Greg and Dr. Toth in "_Fault Lines_," only two weeks elapsed between the knifing in "_Backwards Day_" and Jules getting shot in "_Between Heartbeats_." For the purposes of this story, I'm going to stretch out the time between "_Eagle Two_" and "_Backwards Day_." You readers aren't opposed to more JAM time, are you? I really don't like to think about them only having three weeks together the first time around. Remember, reviews are eye candy to authors and much appreciated.

Disclaimer: FYI, I write for my pleasure and I hope your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created and are owned by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. Or is it let them play with each other?

* * *

Sam was getting nervous. They'd finished eating their sandwiches and yet Jules still hadn't said anything about the events of the day. It was't like her to not say anything. They were putting everything away to leave the kitchen neat and tidy just the way Jules liked it. Once that chore was finished, she rounded on him. "You could have been shot today!" She poked him in the chest to emphasize her words. "Why did you get so close to him? Boss and Ed kept telling you to back up."

"Hey, you know he needed to hear me and see me. I had to be close. It's the job. Do you think I liked it any better when Penny aimed that shotgun at you?" Sam defended himself.

"Well, this is what I wanted to do out there on the ball field today after that bullet hit the ground near you." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers for a blistering kiss that contained all the worry and fear she'd felt earlier. His lips were firm, warm, and she rubbed her hand along his jaw line, noting the roughness of his stubble. He smelled good, male and spicy.

A startled Sam pulled her in closer and exulted in the kiss, in the fact that she initiated it. She smelled all fresh and just like Jules. No way to accurately describe it. He just knew it. He'd know her fragrance anywhere. Yeah, that close call was turning out pretty good after all if it meant she initiated a kiss.

Without removing his lips from hers, he maneuvered her over to the couch where they could be more comfortable. He had no idea when she might call a halt to things, but he planned to enjoy this moment for as long as he could. He pushed his tongue between unresisting lips and enjoyed the taste of her mouth. Their tongues tangled and battled, breathing speeded up, hearts raced faster, and Jules forgot to retreat like she usually did when things heated up between them. She wiggled closer to his heat-laden body, sighed with pleasure as he nibbled on her lower lip. She still didn't retreat as he slipped his hand under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her abdomen. The hand crept higher up her ribcage, and still she didn't pull back.

When Sam withdrew from the kiss to make sure Jules knew what she was allowing, she pulled him back closer to herself. Taking that move as permission, he slowly cupped her breast and ran his thumb gently over the tip through the lace of her bra. She moaned at the sensations he created deep inside of her.

His voice grew husky with desire, "Jules, are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow." Ever cautious of her feelings, Sam gave her another chance to back out of continuing while hoping that she would not retreat.

Rocked with emotions and sensations, Jules lost herself in Sam. She was swamped by his lovemaking, by the feel of his warm mouth, his caressing hands and the pressure of his hard body as they stretched out on the couch for full body contact. Jules could barely breathe much less think beyond the wild tempestuous explosion of her senses as the two lovers explored each other.

Sam reluctantly pulled away briefly, "Unless you want to end up on the floor, we should really take this upstairs, don't you think?" She nodded her approval, and he scooped her up and was up the stairs in moments. He placed her on the bed and dropped down beside her. Mouths still kissing, hands reached for zippers and dispensed with shirts and jeans. With very little clothing between them now, their hands began exploring the hard planes and smooth curves of each other's bodies. They exulted in the discovery of places that made the other moan with pleasure and passion.

A bra landed on the floor followed by boxers and panties until both were skin to skin and still exploring. He placed urgent kisses on her abdomen, inhaling her feminine perfume. She whimpered with need and urged him on. The tension continued to build as they enjoyed their explorations of each other. He moved back up to lathe her nipples with his attention. She trembled in his arms. He heard her breath hitch. She shuddered in ecstasy when his hands brushed her thighs.

When he felt that neither of them could prolong the tension any longer, he nudged her legs apart with his knee and slipped between them, finding her center and burying himself deep within. He paused a moment to allow her to adjust to him before setting the pace. They found a rhythm, quickening and reaching for the culmination they both wanted together.

Afterward as they lay cuddled up together in the bed enjoying the warmth of each other, Jules asked, "so, girlfriends, plural? How many? More than one at a time?" She had turned a bit to face him, her gaze piercing and questioning.

Sam settle back against the pillow and sighed, "I knew you'd pick up on that comment." He stroked his hand up and down her arm while he spoke. "Only one at a time, and there haven't been that many. It's a little hard to date when one is overseas with the military."

She nestled deeper into the curve of his arm, resting her head on his chest and shoulder. "I can see that. No dating means no Dear John letters."

Sam nodded his agreement. "That's right. It was said to let Scott know that there were things in life to look forward to."

"I get that, but I couldn't just let it pass without a comment," she teased. She rolled over to face him, "Now that we've broken the rules already, what say we break them again?"

"Copy that!" Sam agreed quickly, moving in to kiss her again. He brought his face down to meet hers and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her on top of him. Hell, yeah, he was ready for round two!

* * *

"Sam, Sam! You've got to wake up! Sam." The voice kept getting louder and the punching on his arm got harder as he slowly dragged himself out of a deep sleep, one of the best he'd had in awhile. "Wake up," the voice kept insisting.

He mumbled something, grabbed the blanket around him tighter and tried to roll over, but she wouldn't allow him. The blankets were roughly pulled off him as he continued to wake up from one of the best dreams he'd had. Suddenly he realized it was no dream, and the dream girl was being mean to him by insisting that he wake up. "Sam, you've got to go!"

"Huh?" he answered sleepily. "Why?"

"Because, Braddock, we are NOT going into work together this morning, and you are NOT going there in the same clothes you wore home last night. That's why. Go home! I'll see you at the barn soon."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Still this is a horrible way to wake up," he grumbled as he pulled himself up and off the bed.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll make it up to you the next time we have a day off. You can sleep in all you want, and I'll be right here, but right now, you gotta go!" She gave him quick kiss, tossed his clothes at him and disappeared into the bathroom. Sam caught the clothes and began to dress, conceding that Jules did have a point. If they were to keep this relationship a secret, they couldn't arrive at work together or in clothes worn home the previous day. They worked with too many astute men skilled in figuring things out.

* * *

Entering Jules' house at the end of the work day, Sam continued the conversation begun in the Jeep. "You know, Jules, I do get that you have your reputation to worry about. That you're afraid getting personal could cause you to lose your job. It's my job, too, but I also get that there's something between us. Something special. I would hate to see you let fear get in the way of exploring just how good this could be." Sam looked at Jules as they put plates on the table. They'd brought chinese home after work, having left separately with her picking him up a few blocks away from the SRU.

"If it's me you are worried about," he continued, "I don't kiss and tell. I know how to be discreet. No one would have to know. I'll have your back."

"Sarge will know. He knows everything," Jules countered. She picked at her food as second thoughts assaulted her. Maybe this relationship thing wasn't such a good idea.

"Not if we are really careful. We are trained in stealth, you know," Sam continued to argue.

"Yeah, yeah, but what if he finds out?" She continued to worry and toy with her food.

"Then we deal with it when and if it happens. Until then we are just careful as possible. This thing between us is too special to give up on so soon." He reached out and snagged one of her hands, hoping that the physical connection would remind her of what they'd already shared, how unique it was, how fragile.

She studied him a moment, enjoying just looking at his beautiful face and intriguing blue eyes. "So one day at a time?" she asked and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, one night at a time," he corrected. "Our only days will be off-shift. Now eat something. You must be hungry after that shift today." He released her hand so she could use her chopsticks.

"We sound like kids trying to pull something over the parents' eyes." She smiled at the thought. "I have a bit of experience in that."

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"Yeah. I was kind of wild after my mother died," she explained, returning the grin.

"This is against the rules," he reminded her while she finally took a bite of food.

She looked up at him, "I said that already."

"Just making sure you are on board totally." They continued eating until the containers were empty. Conversation stilled for the moment.

"So we agree that we don't treat each other any differently at work," she stated as she got up and began to clear the debris away.

"That's gonna be hard! After all, I'm the only one on the Team who knows what you hide under your uniform!" Sam smirked. "But I'll treat you just like any of the other guys. Now can we finish the dishes and go practice what we're hiding from the Team?"


	2. Chapter 2 Pizza

The time frame for this chapter is sometime after _Eagle Two_ and before _Backwards Day_. Sam and Jules are still keeping their relationship a secret from the Team.

This chapter is dedicated to SYuuri and CTI_Jenn. Many thanks for your support and encouragement!

Disclaimer: FYI, I write for my pleasure and I hope your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created and are owned by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. Or is it let them play with each other? The situations and descriptions in this story belong solely to me using the characters borrowed from _Flashpoint_.

* * *

A rare day off allowed Sam and Jules to go out to lunch at a pizza place they'd seen while on patrol earlier in the week.

The small pizza shop was in an old narrow building smashed between two taller and wider old buildings. Inside there was barely space for just a few rows of four small tables across it at the widest spot. The aged wide plank flooring looked as though it had been there a hundred years, and maybe it had been. The front wall faced the street where one could see the passersby through large paned windows set into the same brick as could be seen outside. A narrow door was jammed into the corner. All the wood trim looked to be as old as the rest of the building.

The ceiling also looked to be original to the old building with even wider wood planking held up by large steel I beams supported on thick square wood posts. A piece of round ductwork was visible as it crossed the ceiling from side wall to side wall. A modern dropped ceiling covered the contemporary kitchen area, the one part of the pizza place where its vintage charm gave way to updated necessities.

The restaurant had tables but orders were placed at the counter. A gumball machine stood to one side enticing the children who waited in line with their parents to place orders. On the other was the self-service drink counter. The tables around the room were either small round ones or slightly larger rectangular ones, set with 2-4 wood chairs each. Each table was topped with red formica surrounded by a black rim and graced with a small vase of fresh flowers, each arrangement different from that of the table next to it. The flower colors were all shades of spring: yellow, white, red, light pink, lavender, dark pink. Each vase was flanked by three small shakers; salt, pepper and cheese.

The atmosphere of the place was busy and friendly. The man who took their order greeted them like old friends, although this was their first time in the place. With no one else waiting in line, he took the time to chat with them. They learned he was third generation Italian running the restaurant, and some of the family still lived in the apartment upstairs.

Sam and Jules chose a small round table where they had to sit with their knees touching. Such a hardship. When they weren't with the Team, they enjoyed the chance to touch each other freely out in public. That was one reason they'd chosen this place to meet for lunch as it was in a part of town where no one from the Team lived. They figured they couldn't run into anyone they knew here.

Only after they were seated with their orders placed did they realize that there were a few cops in uniform scatted around the small room. They exchanged worried looks, and both surreptitiously examined the faces of those cops and sighed in relief when they didn't recognize anyone from the Department. Hopefully no one would recognize them either. While they worked all over the city with uniformed cops, they were usually in full gear complete with helmets and goggles. They hoped no one would recognize them in their civvies on their day off.

Their pizza slices arrived and were every bit as delicious as the atmosphere and aromas promised. While they ate, the uniformed officers gradually finished their lunches and departed with no one appearing to recognize them. They breathed sighs of relief and sat back to enjoy some more time off lingering over the last few bites of their pizza and chatting about inconsequential things.

Sam had just leaned forward to take Jules' hand, when he suddenly dropped it quickly and leaned back in his chair mumbling under his breath, "Jules, we're busted. Spike on your six."

Jules gave him a startled look but didn't turn around. "But we aren't anywhere near Woodbridge! How is that possible? Is there any way he won't see us?"

Sam shook his head. "He's already headed our way." With a gleam in her eye, she began to speak more loudly, "Hey, Sam, did you see what Spike did yesterday?"

Quick on the uptake, Sam answered, "Yeah, the way he was talking to Babycakes, I swear he thinks she answers him!"

"She does," Spike agreed as he came up behind Jules. He snagged a chair from a nearby table and sat down at the tiny table with them. "So what brings you guys to this side of town?"

Jules responded, "we could ask you the same thing!"

"It's a cop hang-out," Spike responded.

"We noticed," Sam replied. "When we arrived there were uniforms all over the place. What brings you here? You don't live near here either." Sam emphasized the _you_ in his question.

"Hey, it's Italian. My cousin Tony owns the joint!"

Sam and Jules exchanged glances. "That figures. Shoulda guessed," commented Jules. "Just how many cousins do you have?"

"We drove by and saw it last week while on patrol and thought it looked interesting. Didn't know it was a cop hang-out until we got here." Sam replied.

"So," Spike began his inquisition, "what brings you two here-together?"

"Like I said, we saw the place last week. Looked interesting. Who wants to eat alone? Jules thought it looked good, too. So here we are." Sam tried to relax. Spike would probably pick up on any tension they radiated.

"And it is good!" Jules said. "We had great slices. What else is good here?"

Spike thought a moment as though trying to decide on his answer and finally settled on saying that it was all good. "Nothing on the menu I wouldn't eat!"

"There's not much you won't eat," Jules agreed. "That's not saying much."

"Still, it's all good! Just ask my cousin!" Spike grinned.

Sam jumped up. "Hey, Spike. Good to see ya, man, but we need to get going! Both of us have other things to do this afternoon. Not too many days off lately."

Jules rose, too, and gave Spike a quick hug. "Great to see you out of uniform, Buddy. Catch ya later?"

"Uh, sure. Sorry you have to rush off." Spike watched them hurry out of the shop. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to say hi to his cousin and place his order.

Only after exiting the shop and checking behind them to be sure Spike hadn't followed them did Sam and Jules breathe sighs of relief. "Man, that was too close!" exclaimed Sam. He didn't even reach for the hand he wanted to hold just in case Spike decided to look out the window or walk back outside. They headed quickly to Jules' Jeep and hopped in.

She turned right out of the parking lot instead of left just to avoid driving past the large windows that faced the street. "That was way too close!" she agreed as her hands began to relax on the steering wheel as they got further away from the shop.

"I wonder what he'll say tomorrow at work? Do you think he'll mention it to the Team?" Sam wondered.

"Don't know. Guess we should make sure our stories agree with what we told Spike today."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam agreed. "What say we both go home separately, do some chores so we don't have to lie or forget and meet back up later tonight?"

"That'll work," Jules said. "Not like it's not the truth anyway or that we don't really have stuff to do."

* * *

Jules was in the middle of one of the spare bedrooms with a canvas drop cloth spread out over the floor and open paint cans everywhere. Brushes and rollers littered the floor. She was determined to finish renovating this old house she'd purchased a couple of years ago. She'd been working on it nearly daily since she moved in. She started with the kitchen so she could eat and prepare food in pleasant surroundings. Once the first floor was finished, she moved upstairs to her bedroom. Now all that was left was the two extra bedrooms and guest bathroom plus the basement, but that could easily be postponed until she really needed it. At the moment, she only used the basement for storage and a place to work out. Don't need fancy surroundings for that. A spare room could come in handy if her Dad or a brother decided to visit, so she really wanted to get this room finished.

She'd just dipped her brush into the white paint for the trim when her cell phone rang. Carefully setting the brush down, she gingerly answered the phone, noting that it was Sam calling. She'd just noticed wet paint on her fingers. "Hey, Sam!" she greeted him, trying to keep paint off her phone.

"Just calling to see when I can come over," he answered.

"Any time. I'm painting. I'll need a few minutes to clean up everything."

"Not a problem. What should I stop and get for supper before I come over? That'll give you enough to clean up, won't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, perfect!" She pocketed the phone and picked up the wet paint brush. Deciding to use the paint on it, she went back to swiping white paint along the baseboard. One swipe led to another until she was engrossed in her painting project again. So engrossed that she never heard the knock on the door or the footsteps coming up the stairs until Sam spoke behind her. Startled, she jumped and smeared paint on the wall.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I guess you didn't hear me knock. Good thing I know where your extra key is hidden." He grinned at her, that cocky lopsided endearing grin that melted her bones.

"S'okay," she answered. "I really should have cleaned up like I said I would, so give me a few minutes to clean up, okay?"

"No problem." He flashed her that grin again and knelt down beside her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage. I know where everything goes. What'd you bring for dinner? I forgot to suggest anything!"

"Chicken roti! We've already had pizza today. Figured Italian was out."

"Yum. I'll hurry up then! Don't want that getting cold. Go on, get it ready in the kitchen! I promise I can manage up here by myself." She shooed him out of the room muttering something about not wanting to trip over anything when his big feet were in the way.

As predicted, clean up went faster without his help. It wasn't long before she followed him down the stairs, sniffing the mouth-watering aromas of dinner as she approached the kitchen. Sam had put the food on plates and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge to accompany it.

She took a big thirsty gulp of the beer and then asked, "so what did you do this afternoon? You know what I did!"

"Just grocery shopping and laundry. So exciting," he replied. "It'll be nice to have clean boxers again."

"Ugh! TMI!" Jules shuddered at the thought.

"Just kidding. I was getting low, not out!" Sam defended himself quickly. "I was in the military. I am NOT a slob-well not in civilization anyway. Out in the desert is another story!"

"Let's move on to more pleasant topics and start eating this delicious supper. I've got plans for this evening!" Jules urged.

Sam beamed and dug into his plate of food. He could go along with those plans happily. "Copy that."

After a few bites, he looked up at Jules, "I brought along clean clothes for in the morning. You don't have to throw me out at o'dark-thirty!" he smirked and his blue eyes twinkled.

"I like it," she responded grinning back at him. "But you still have to get yourself there! Can't go with me."

"Got it. Can work with that." He leaned across the table and gave her quick smack on the lips before resuming eating his dinner.

* * *

Laughing and hanging onto each other, Sam and Jules slowly made their way up the stairs, stopping to share kisses every few steps. At the top, Sam reached out to caress her cheek. "You still have paint on your face. Do you want to shower first?"

"I do?" Jules swiped at her face but had no idea where the paint smear was. "Let me grab the thinner so I can remove it. Wanna shower together?"

"Yeah, that was the whole point of my question!" Sam responded eagerly.

After she retrieved the can of thinner, he applied a bit of it to a cloth and gently wiped the smear off her cheek. "Here," he handed her the cloth, "check the rest of your hands and arms before we hit the shower. You'll need to wash off the thinner."

Jules found a few more dabs of paint and removed them, before shucking her clothes and turning on the taps. It didn't take long for the spray to warm up. Sam followed her in. When she tried to wash her arms, he grabbed the soapy cloth, "Let me do it." He took his time gently washing each arm in turn. Then he moved on to her torso where he lingered on her back, rubbing and massaging enjoying the sound of her moans. "Your turn." He handed the cloth to her. "Do my back." She played along and scrubbed on his back for a few moments.

Then he turned her around to face him and pulled her close leaning down to kiss her gently, then more urgently. His hands began exploring more of her curves, caressing her breasts. Deciding she'd had enough teasing, she twirled around and began to wash him with her soapy hands. She played with his chest, admired the muscles in his shoulders with her hands and then spun him around to work on his back. After a few moments more of her teasing, he turned her back to face him again. She used the opportunity to move down his stomach toward his favorite body part. After just a few strokes, he growled and made sure all traces of soap were gone from both their bodies. Then he lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his back and fitted himself to her. He braced himself on the shower wall as he thrust into her and proceeded to make them both very happy.

Afterward, they dried off and dropped into bed, tired, happy and sated. As they curled up together, Sam suggested, "Next day off, let's go do something very active outdoors. Something no one else on the Team does! I don't think I could survive another encounter with a teammate!"

"Sounds good, but what?" Jules agreed.

"Don't know yet, but I'll think of something," Sam promised. "Are you worried about what Spike might say tomorrow?"

"Nah, we have a plan of action. It's not like other pairs of team members don't do stuff together outside of work. Just because we are the only boy/girl pair doesn't mean they should treat us any different. If they do, we'll just have to get them back!"

They snuggled into each as they prepared to fall asleep, but just being close and touching skin to skin set off fireworks. Sleeping wasn't quite on the agenda just yet.


End file.
